Kito Kurama
He is the 12th division captain of the Gotei 13 and a former 3rd seat officer of the Stealth force. At a very young age he discovered his talent as a Kido expert. He became a shinigami after his older brother was killed by a hollow. Through intense training and determination for revenge he quickly rose to the rank of Captain. Appearance He wears a standard captain’s uniform, and wear his Zanpakuto in his back, he also carries Kunai and shuriken inside of his pouch which he wears on his hip. He also short black hair, and black eyes, his eye color changes to red when using Vibration sensor technique. While off duty he wares an purple and blue uniform that resembles the uniform he used while he was in the stealth force Personality Is very wise, and is very determined to complete any task assigned to him. He feels that he has to protect everyone close to him as he has known the pain of lost by losing his big brother. Kito believes in keeping peace in Soul Society and following the rules that Soul Society provides. Kito can also become very annoyed with those around him when others give a view point that he can't agree with or that they act as if they are superior to others. He is also a very serious person and no one can actually tell when he makes a joke. He also has dislike those who would betray someone for petty reasons as he feels that a trust between comrades is a sacred bond. Kito also believes that he will one day meet his brother again in the world of the living as he keeps sensing his presence while going on missions from the other Senior Captains. As the RP moved on he becomes kinder and starts to care more about his comrades, he even loses his temper when he thought that his comrades were going to die and try to kill their attackers. He also becomes more confident in his abilities even to the point of being cocky. Kito also seem to enjoy the thrill of a battle as he would often go on assignments even though his power isn't necessary. History Kito lived in west Rukongai of Soul Society with his older brother Shun in which they had to steal food just to survive. At the age of 5 Kito encountered a hollow which had the power of a Menos Grande in soul society and tried to fight it on his own with just his bare hands, but he would be taken down by the hollow, suffering severe injures. His brother intervene and was quickly killed by the hollow. A soul reaper named Asura Mishima appeared and attacked the Hollow saving his life. Ever since that encounter he wanted to become a soul reaper so he would have the power to defeat any hollow and use the skills he gained to protect those who are dear to him. He entered the Shinigami Academy and discovered he had a talent for kido. After graduating the Shinigami Academy he was promoted to a 4th Seat officer of the second division, the Asura Mishima saw his skills with Kido and hand to hand combat which allowed him to become apart of the stealth force as well as being promoted as a 3rd seat officer in charge of the maggot's nest. As the head of the detention unit he faced several inmates with special abilities that could pose a threat to soul society and he easily defeats them with Hakuda techniques. Kito later trains with Asura to try and learn Shunko but only has made progress in creating the imperfect form of the technique. After a few more years of training he finally masters the technique impressing Asura. 40 years later Kito would take the Captain’s exam and take his place as the 12th Division’s squad captain. When he first became captain the other members of the 12th Division didn't take a liking to him and often questioned his decisions. To prove his worth to the other members of his squad he offered to fight each and everyone of his fellow officers to gained their confidence and trust. Kito was able to take down the lower seats with relative ease but his vice Captain challenged him and revealed that he had a bankai. In retaliation Kito used an advanced Kido technique to subdue the vice captain. After the event the vice captain was forced to retire because of the Kido spell that was used on him had severed his soul chain and soul sleep. Kito was asked by the previous head of the Department of Research and Development to be a test subject for a new experiment that will help a shinigami recover diseases and lost limbs without the need of Kido. He agreed to the project and underwent several operations and found success in obtaining a new body that can take any amount of damage and instantly restore itself without the need of a hollowfication or the aid of Kido. To demonstrate this new found power Kito went to the world of the living and allowed himself to be severely injured by a Hollows cero. The healing process reacted immediately restoring him to full health and ability. He then immediately destroyed the hollow without any difficulty. While the members of Squad 12 finally been reorganized and being able to handle their duties Kito decides to work on his inventions that will help him progress in his training. He creates training clothes that restricts his movements so he can improve his speed and they also weigh him down so that it can improve his stamina as well. He also creates Shuriken and Kunai that vibrate when he uses his Zanpakuto to increase his Sound type attacks. During a training exercise KIto finds out that a hollow has entered into Soul Society and it tried to attack him but it was unsuccessful as Kito was able to defeat it with a level 33 Kido spell. Knowing that more hollows may enter the seireitei Kito created Camera bugs all over soul society to detect intruders that haven’t used the senkaimon. This greatly improves soul society’s security and decreased the number attacks that are launched by hollows in the Soul Society. Plot Unknown Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Kito is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of utilizing his sword in a variety of ways to effectively counter and outmaneuver his opponent. His skill in swordsmanship is evident as he was able to take on three hollows with just one strike of his sword. While in his bankai form he has shown that he can use two blades at once and easily defeats any opponent while using his dual Katana. Enhanced Durability: '''Kito has shown that he can take most attacks without being affected by them, he even allows himself to take an attack on purpose just to see if he can survive it. He took several Hollow attacks without them even slowing his movements from actual impact. He has taken an attack from an Vasto Lorde's Grand Ray Cero and came out with only a scratch. '''Immense[1]Spiritual Power: As a captain Kito has a great amount of spiritual pressure he can even create sound waves in the immediate area he is in if he doesn't have control over his powers. His power is so great that if he wanted he could easily cause others who doesn't have a great amount of spiritual pressure to faint from the release of his power. Enhanced Strength: Kito can has demonstrated great feats of strength by being able to lift several tons of steal with only one hand. He was also able to punch through a wall without even trying. He destroyed an arrancar's body with relative ease. Expert Strategist & Tactician: Kito has repeatedly shown great instincts and intuition in battle. He is generally aware of everything in his presence and also able to see through even the most advanced deceptions. Kito was able to read what an opponent does in battle and then come up with clever counter attacks. According to several seated officers he is a master tactician as he was able to save a group of humans from several hollows without them noticing that the shinigami were even present. Master Scientist/Inventor: Kito has created a number of devices to aid him in battle. His high intellect is evident in this field having created the some amazing things in Soul Society's history. As he has been inventing and creating things since the time before becoming a seated member in the 2nd division. His knowledge has led him to an innate understanding of the abilities of others as well as what happens when independent variables are entered into an equation. Regeneration: Kito was asked by the Department of Research and Development to have an operation that would allow him to regenerate his body, that would be similar to a hollow. After several modifications to his body he is able to take damage from even bankai level attacks and regenerate his body, but it takes a huge amount of spiritual pressure to use for the recovery to be successful. Shunpo Expert: Kito is highly proficient in flash steps. In battle, he has shown himself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. He has shown to be able to keep up with the second division captain when he was younger despite the overwhelming speed that captain had, Kito is said to have gotten faster when he was promoted to captain. Kito also has surprised several opponents with his speed as he was able to sneak up behind them and easily outmatch his opponents. Kidō Master: Kito is highly proficient in Kidō and is capable of performing high-level Kidō spells without the incantation, as from a young as he was shown to be very talented in Kido. He has even been able to preform a level 99 Kido spell without even using an incantation. Kito's vast knowledge of Kidō is so great that he can perform them without calling out a name, while retaining its great potential power, whereas most users require a name to do so, if not a full incantation. He is also able to produce immensely powerful barriers to protect him from all but the strongest of dangers. His Spells rival those of the leader of the Kido Corps. Kito is starting to learn how to use Shunko by combining Hakuda and Kido. Hakuda Master: Kito is a skillful expert in Hakuda with his previous association with the Stealth Force and being put in charge of the Maggot's nest, while being a 3rd seated officer in the second division at the time. His skill in Hakuda is said to rival those of the previous Captain Commander Yamamoto in his prime. While he battled Aoshi a man who has shown masterful skill in Kung Fu and Karv Maga he was still able to get the upper hand in that fight before the fight turned into a battle of weapons. Kito is considered the strongest Hakuda user in all of Soul Society as he can effortlessly defeat several opponents with just this skill alone, he was even able to hold his own against Asura Mishima when he was training under him when he was a 3rd seat in his division. *'Ikkotsu' (一骨, "Single Bone"): A powerful punch used by experts of hand-to-hand combat. Using this technique, it is possible to destroy a large section of an opponent's abdomen and sending them flying across a city street. *'Sōkotsu' (双骨, "Double Bone"): Stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by only the masters of hand-to-hand combat. The attack in one blow can totally destroy an opponent. *'Shunkō:' An advanced technique that combines hand-to-hand combat with Kidō. He fights by surrounding hir back and arms with pressurized Kidō. The technique can allow him to instantly neutralize an opponent's movement, apart from enhancing their arms and legs for battle. The Kidō itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from his body, and can be used to create massive explosions. *'Hanki:' This technique is an ability Kito uses during Shunkō, which nullifies an opponent's Kidō by hitting it with a Kidō of perfectly opposite speed and energy. The ability can even neutralize an opponent's movements. Zanpakuto Munasii: This Zanpakuto is considered the strongest sound type Zanpakuto in all of soul Society. In its sealed form it takes the shape of a regular Katana with a blue hilt. When releasing its ability Kito takes a step backward and pulls the sword out of its sheath. Shikai Phrase: Bring all creation to their knees Munasii. *'Shikai Special Ability:' Sonic Scream: It also creates a loud vibration that stuns the enemy which keeps them from attacking which also knocks opponents unconscious, if''' the user can improve the vibration frequency he can instantly send slashes to the opponents body. Warping Field: This technique can destroy an entire area with sound vibrations and it can make the body of a person decompose at a moderate rate. To use the warping field to its full potential you have to be able to control all the sound waves in the area and learn to control them in order to negate an opponents attack. *'''Bankai: Kurai Munsuii takes the form of two black kadachi blades. Forms a blue cloak around the user with metal plates surrounding that are in a triangular shape at Kito's back and produces a long black wire on both Kodachi blades. The Shinigami outfit also turns blue and the two black kodachi blades can fuse into one blade if the user wants it to occur. The metal plates also increase the power of the sound attacks that Kito uses. *'Bankai Special Ability:' Sonic Cannon: This technique allows the user to focus on a single target and launch a barrage of sonic waves to attack the opponent, it looks like multiple purple crescent moons being launched at the opponent . Sound Shield: Creates a pillar of white energy that blocks all attacks from getting to the user, it also causes the user attack to be used against them as the sound waves are in complete control over the opponent's attack causing the shield to disappear while that attack is being redirected. Ghost Vibration: The blade can make the user move at such a fast right that attacks can pass right through him, it also improves the speed of the user which can make them move faster than a person using shunko. Sonic Slash: This ability the blade can destroy any material as the blade's vibrations move so fast that it can slash through all attacks. If it makes contact with a Shinigami, Human or Hollow their bodies will be destroyed on impact. Kito likes to use the black wires on his Zanpakuto to twirl the blades to make the technique more dangerous to the opponent. Thunder Flash: This ability allows Kito to move faster than his normal speed making it impossible for his opponents to keep up, while using this move he appears as if he was glowing red as as he moves leaving several after images behind. Vibration Sensor: While using this technique Kito can send sound waves all over the area using the metal plates that are on his back which can stop an enemy from moving as well as allowing Kito to find his opponents or allies even if his senses are being manipulated. Great Sound Tiger: An attack from this move allows the user to bring all of the sound waves in the area and focus it into the the tip of the blade, the waves then form into a giant white sphere, when this attack is launched it takes the form of a giant white tiger and the enemy is hit with it their body will swirl because of the sound bullet causing an instant death. Sky Quake: It is KIto's greatest and most powerful ability he can call upon every type of sound wave in existence and release it in one gigantic blast anyone caught in the immediate area will be destroyed while others will suffer great damage toward their bodies and cause hearing loss. It also can destroy an entire continent if the attack hasn’t been perfected. This attack is quite powerful as it destroyed half the lands of Hueco Mundo. Equipment KIto has two pouches that he keeps behind his back, one pouch carries shuriken and the other carries Kunai. He also wears weighted clothing to help him train which helps him improve his stamina and speed while perfecting his shunpo. Kito has also placed camera bugs throughout soul society to help him locate potential threats as well as a device on his arm that helps him search for an unfamiliar Spiritual Pressure that has gained entry into the soul society. Relationships Buramu Akuma : Kito has a great rivalry with Buramu as they often compete against each other to see who can get stronger quicker, Buramu is often annoyed by Kito's growth rate and the fact that Kito was the first of them to reach captain status. They have become such great friends that they would try to protect each other just so they can continue their rivalry. Even though Buramu is better at using Zanjutsu Kito can use Hakuda and Kido at a level that not even Akuma can compete with. They are said to have the best team work. Asura Mishima: Kito has called Asura senpai during a Captains meeting meaning that they had a student-master relationship. He admits that he has learned some Hakuda techniques from Asura and that he was able to hold his own against him. Asura notes that Kito looks up to him for saving his life from that hollow attack that has occurred when Kito was 5 years old. Kito even asked Asura to help him master Shunko, Asura was surprised when Kito finally learned how to use the technique as well as his growth rate in shinigami combat. Trivia *Plays video games in the world of the living, his favorite game is NBA Live he even defeats his vice captain in all the games which leads to them fighting each other. *Likes to remodel the 12th Squad Barracks with the help of his subordinates. *Visits the Shinigami Academy to inspire new recruits, they seem to like when he visits as he gives them all candy. *His favorite foods is Steak and dumplings, and would never share them as he likes them too much. *He trains everyday to keep his fighting potential up, and likes to battle the other captains to test out his strength. Kito hints that if he ever uses the other hidden techniques of his Zanpakuto then all of Soul Society would be destroyed which is why he has to keep his real techniques hidden *Doesn't like to use his bankai as it is too loud when he fights an opponent which gives him away if he is trying defeat multiple enemies while they are hiding. *Kito apparently has a big rivalry with Akuma which is similar to the rivalry of Naruto and Sasuke in the Naruto series, as Akuma acts like the cool genius while Kito's growth rate continues to get on Akuma's nerves. *Kito is considered the greatest Hakuda Master in Soul Society, he has helped train some members of the Stealth Force. Quotes *" I will bring about protection and peace in Soul Society." *"I lost everything because of the actions I took, and I will not allow those that I care about to repeat my mistakes." *" If you thought that I was lying your surely mistaken the path you walk will destroy you if your only motivation for being here is to bring destruction." *" That is the best you can do, how did you become a vice captain again." Category:Captain Category:Shinigami Category:Uchiha17